


The Blueberry Butterfly

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Edgeplay, Edible Body Paint, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Blueberry Butterfly

You closed your eyes as you placed your forehead against Alex’s chest to allow the warm stream rush down your back. Lazily, you circle the soap on his abdomen as you leaned into him. Alex reached for a washcloth and took the soap from you then got up a good lather. He ran the soapy cloth around your shoulders and slowly down your back. He chuckled as he felt you lean further into him for support.

“Tired?” He squeezed you with his muscular arms.

“Mhm.” You murmured half asleep.

“I guess it’s a good thing I came in here then.” He lifted your head from his chest to wash your face and neck. You slightly opened your eyes to see him smiling at you with a goofy grin.

“What?” You said in a hushed tone.

“Nothing Mus. I’m just admiring my palette.” He moved the cloth to your stomach, cleaning off dried paint that water won’t touch. Alex positioned your back against the wall, lifting a leg onto the side of the tub. As his soapy hand slithered to the inside of your thigh, your heavy head fell back with a thunk. He licked his lips as he watched the water fall from your breasts and down your thigh. God, he wanted you again, his body and mind obsessed with you. He put your arms around his shoulders as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

“Alex.” You whined.

“Yes Y/N? His voice vibrated against your skin.

“I’m so tired.” You yawned.

“I know Mus. Let me finish bathing you and we will get in bed.” His tongue circled your nipple.

“I didn’t know sucking on my boob was cleaning me.” You jokingly said as you tugged on his wet hair.

“I thought I saw some paint, right there.” He pointed at your other breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth. You sucked in a breath as he pinched the nub with his teeth. He worked the soapy cloth up to your thigh and into your mound. He took special care in cleaning your lips to get all of the paint off. He lightly brushed his thumb against your clit causing you to bit your lip and lightly moan. You felt him grinning on your breast.

“Alex.” He brushed against it again, your body shuddered. “Alex. Come on.” You pouted.

“There’s some paint stuck in there.” He quickly circled your clit. Luckily he had the propped up leg over his because yours gave out as you instantly came. “I think I got it all.” He giggled.

“Fuck Alex. You are like a rabbit tonight.” You brought his face to yours for a long deep kiss.

“I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again, I can’t keep my hands off you. I need you. You are all I think about. I can’t help it. You are like a drug I can’t kick Mus.” He kissed your nose. “Now let me finish cleaning you for real this time.” Slowly he massaged the soap onto your other thigh and across your ass. “I think all of it’s off now.” He quickly freed himself from any red goop and turned off the water. “Stay here. Let me get a towel.” He climbed from the tub, returning with one of the hotel’s thick plush towels. He wrapped it around you and swept you off your feet.

You squealed. “Oh my God!” Your eyes snapped open in an instant. “I wasn’t expecting that!”

Alex chuckled softly as he gently laid you on the bed. He dried your arms and legs lightly, saving the rest for last. “I’ll be back love.” He pecked your lips lightly.

“Mpfhm.” You muffled sleepily.

You heard him singing to himself in the bathroom. You slightly woke up to try to hear what he was singing.

‘Wow. It’s that song. The first song we ever danced to.’ A small smile crossed your face as your breath became heavy.

You woke when he flushed the toilet and heard the light switch click. Alex tried to softly pull back his side of the covers but you opened your eyes.

“I’m sorry Mus. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” He leaned over to kiss your forehead.

“It’s okay baby.” You waited for him to lay down then crawled into his arms. “I heard you. In there singing. You remember that song?” You glanced up at him. His eyes fixed on your face.

“I will forever love.” His arms cradled you tightly as you both fell into the abyssal numbness of sleep.

You woke the next morning with every single muscle in your body aching.

“Good morning, Alex.” You yawned as you rolled over to cuddle with him, only to find he wasn’t there. “Alex?” Slowly you crawled from the bed. “Ow. Fuck.” You grumbled. ‘I’ve never hurt this bad. What the hell?’ You checked the bathroom for him. “Alex?” ‘Well where the fuck...’ Your thought interrupted by the fumbling of the keycard and the sound of Alex cursing in Danish. You cocked an eyebrow as you opened the door only to see he had yet again, dropped the card.

“Again?” You smirked.

“Yes!” He sounded rather annoyed which amused you even more. “I got us some stuff to eat throughout the day. Oh, and some other stuff.” A devilish grin formed as he walked into the room.

“Did you go get something else from that shop?!” You barely squeaked out. ‘He is trying to kill me.’

“It is possible I might have gotten something else. But for now, I just have food.” He shook the bag. “Are you hungry?”

Your stomach growled. “Yeah. What did you get?”

“Come, sit.” He placed the table with plates and silverware as you pulled the delicious smelling food from the bag.

“Oh wow. Is that what I think it is?” You opened the lid to one of the containers and squealed. “Oh Alex! Blueberry pancakes!”

You threw your arm around his neck, kissing him deeply. He licked at your lips, asking for permission. You allowed his tongue to probe your mouth as you twirled your tongue around his. He snaked his arms around the small of your back, bringing you into him. Your stomach growled again.

“Mpfh.” You pulled away only to see Alex trying to chase your lips with his. “Let’s eat, then see what happens after that. Okay, babe?”

He whimpered. “Okay. There’s something else in there for you too.” He pulled out another box containing a country omelet.

“Trying to recreate an IHOP breakfast I see.”

“I sure am! I hope you like it. I went to the apartment to make it just for you.” He said, leaning into kissing your forehead before he unpacked his breakfast and sitting to eat. “Eat up!” He muttered as he shoved a wedge of toast into his mouth.

With every bite, you did your little happy dance in your seat as you quietly enjoyed your pancakes with the fresh blueberries topped with whipped cream and a blueberry compote. You heard him silently snicker but you didn’t care, you deserved this damn it! This was actually quite a treat as you were always rushed for work due to Alex constantly pestering you to stay in bed ‘just five more minute Lille Mus. Please?’ so you had to grab something on the go. Even on weekends when he wasn’t away, you didn’t really have time to eat until after noon. You never imagined you would be with someone so affectionate. You had always attracted the jerks and, well, more jerks. No one had ever given you as much as Alex had. He was always so generous, not with material things, but with himself. He gave you everything he had and that’s all you ever wanted.

“Mus?” He asked, breaking you from your deep thoughts.

You realized you were dreamily staring into his eyes. “Hmm? Oh, uh...” You blushed.

He raised a brow. “Where did you go?” He chuckled.

“I was just thinking...” You looked down at your plate.

He reached across the table, lifting your chin to look at him. “About what?” He sweetly smiled.

“Just you. How well you treat me. How lucky I am.”

He raised your hand to his mouth kissing it lightly. “Hey, I need to go to the agency for a few minutes. It won’t take long. I just need to sign some paperwork.”

“Okay. Are we leaving here?” You asked and scooped up a fork full of eggs.

Alex shook his head. “I told you, Ivar has more for you today.” He rolled his tongue in his mouth as he cocked his head to the side.

‘Oh, God. What now? This should be fun.’ You smiled as you finished the last bite of your omelet. “Love you, Alex.”

“Love you too Mus.” He smiled and waved as he closed the door.

You cleaned off the table and jumped into the soft bed. You noticed the paint stains on the comforter and giggled. ‘Whoops.’ You turned on the television, turning the volume low and quickly fell asleep.

The listless sound of the weather forecaster disturbed your peaceful slumber. You yawned, stretching out as you rolled over. Alex sat in the chair by the window scowling at you. You instinctively jump sit up in a start while you cover yourself with the comforter.

“Jesus Alex! Scare the fuck out of me why don’t you!” You scolded.

“Jeg er ikke Alex. Jeg er Ivar den Boneless!” His voice enticingly dark. “Hvem er denne Alex, du taler stadig om? Jeg må, tale med ham. Jeg må, passe på ham.” **((I am not Alex. I am Ivar the Boneless!)) ((Who is this Alex you keep talking about? I must speak with him. I must, take care of him.))**

“Oh, I do apologize my king. He is just a slave who does some handy work around the hou...”

His face twisted in a menacing grimace. “He is just a slave? Yet you have called me Alex more times than I can count on my hands!” He bellowed. “And another thing, why would he be in MY QUEEN’S bedroom? Hmm?”

Your body trembled in fear and excitement. You had never seen Ivar get this angry before. His eyes nearly black with rage as his nostrils flare and his jaw clenched tight. Tears filled your eyes.

“Ivar, no. I’m sorry.” You pleaded as you burst out in tears.

Ivar’s face grew soft with concern. He quickly crawled out of the chair to you. He hoisted himself on the bed.

“Oh, my queen. Are you alright?” He consoled. He pulled you into him hugging you tightly. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. You know that don’t you?” His eyes pleading for you to tell him anything, everything, he didn’t care. He just wanted you to be happy.

“Yes, my love.” You whispered. “I don’t know why I am like this.” You said and sniffed.

Ivar reached for the kleenex, offering you one while taking care to wipe away any tears spilling from your eyes. “What can I do for you Mus? What can make my queen happy?”

“Just hold me.” As you laid down, you grabbed a pillow to hold tight.

A frown grew on Ivar’s face. “Sure. Anything my love.”

He removed his shirt and jeans then crawled into bed with you. He snuggled his chest against your back and wrapped an arm around you. You sobbed into the pillow. You felt Ivar’s warm breath against the shell of your ear. Ivar pressed his lips against your shoulder. You heard him softly crying. You rolled over to look at him. You studied his face as you ran your fingers across his lips.

“I’m sorry.” You sniffed, running your fingers through his hair.

“Oh, Mus. I am sorry too.” He said as he brushed away more tears. “What can I do? Tell me.” Ivar implored.

You snuggled yourself into his warm embrace. “This. Just this for a little while longer.” You sighed.

You could tell Alex was really worried. Ivar didn’t scare you, Alex didn’t scare you, you were just hit with all these emotions at once. It was overwhelming. You laid there staring at his chest, the texture of his skin, how smooth he was. You lightly drew circle patterns on his chest. Your fingers inched their way to his nipple. A small whimper came from Ivar as you gingerly played with his nipple. His arms squeezed you closer.

“What are you doing Mus?” His tone was soft.

“Feeling better my king.” You said quietly as your hand slowly drifted down his stomach. “What did you have planned for me Ivar?” You questioned, tickling his already hard cock through his boxers.

His eyes closed as the pleasure ran through his soul. “I would like you to...” You squeezed his cock. “Fuck babe. I would like you to give me a...” You ran your hand up and down his shaft paying attention to the head. “God! A tattoo! I want you to give me a tattoo!” He blurted out as you stroked him a bit faster. “Fuck!”

“A tattoo huh?”

His body tensed as he swatted away your hand. “Yes. I will get you the supplies. Wait here.” He grinned. He crawled off the bed with a thud to the bag with the finger paints in it. You giggled as he searched for the colors he wanted. His eyes lit up when he finally found what he wanted. He hoisted himself up to the bed and handed you the paints. “Here. The design is your choice. I don’t care. Whatever makes you happy.” He reassured you.

You raised a brow. “So where do you want this, my love?”

Ivar patted his chest. “Right here. And you must sit on my lap as you do this.” He said matter of factly.

“Do I get one too?” You queried.

He shook his head. “No. Your skin is perfect. We don’t want to ruin it.” He smiled.

“Oh boo!” You pouted as you took the cap off the blue. “Ooh, blueberry. Yum!” You inspected the other colors he brought. Well, at least blueberry and grape will taste good together but lemon too? Bleck!

Ivar saw your disgust at the lemon flavored one. “You can use that one sparingly.” He beamed. “Now, work woman! I want this tattoo now!” His voice somewhat dark but still playful.

“Lay back, it’s the only way to get a full surface.” He tilted his head with a smug grin. “Arms behind your head. I need you all stretched out for this.” He obeyed. You slid down his boxers down, releasing the beast that was hidden in them. You pulled off your panties and straddled his waist. He let out a hiss as your drenched pussy touched his cock.

“So, anything I want?” You questioned, giving him an innocent look.

He suspiciously eyed you. “Y-yes?” He hesitated and questioned at the same time.

“Okay. Close your eyes.” You chimed with a smile.

As his eyes closed, he sighed with a small grin forming on his beautiful face. You picked out the blue, placing some on your fingertips. You slide your fingertips together getting an even amount of paint on each hand. You sank down on his lap, resting your pussy on the underside of his cock. Ivar sucked in a deep breath as you circled your hips slowly. You lightly touch the middle of his chest, applying the blue to his well-toned physique. He couldn’t take it, he reached for your hips to control your movements.

“Nej!” You swatted his hands away. “Put them back and close your eyes! You can’t see this yet. I just started.” You scolded.

“Jeg har brug for min dronning. Jeg skal være i dig. Jeg vil tage dig og kneppe dig, indtil du ikke kan tage det længere! Jeg har brug for dig at falde fra hinanden under mig, over mig, er ligeglad!” He scoffed. **((I need my queen. I need to be in you. I want to take you and fuck you until you can't take it anymore! I need you to fall apart under me, over me, I don’t care!))**

“Soon my love.” You cooed as you rubbed your cunt up and down his cock causing your body to quiver a little as the tip brushed against your clit.

“Fuck!” Ivar whimpered, pushing his head back into the pillow in pure ecstasy, closing his eyes again.

Your nimble fingers tickled his skin as you drew an outline of a butterfly. You stifled a snicker and applied more blue to your fingers. Ivar bucked his hips into you. You spread your legs further allowing all of your weight to rest on his hips. Slowly you rocked back and forth against his enraged cock. As you reached for the purple paint, your breasts brushed across his chest, somewhat smearing his tattoo. He sucked in a deep breath and groaned when your stiff nipples touched his warm skin. You applied a few drops on his chest and reached for the yellow.

“Fuck, come on! I need to fuck your tight pussy. I want to feel you cum down my dick! I want to see you cum!” He begged as you applied a yellow drop to his chest just below his collarbone.

“I’m almost done, my king. Be patient.” You taunted, grinding down on his cock. You brushed the head of his shaft against your clit a few times producing a lowly moan from you. Ivar hissed as he felt your cunt drip down his cock onto his hips. Your body shuttered with one sharp thrust of your hips. You used the yellow to draw the antennas up to the crook of his neck. You made small spots on the wings from the purple paint and filled in the rest with the blue.

“All done. You can look now.”

That was all he needed to hear. Ivar grabbed the back of your thighs and flipped you over. His mouth attacked yours as he slammed his cock inside you hard. Your nails dug into his back. He broke the kiss, his eyes fixed on yours as he cocked his head to the side and licked his lips.

“You know you aren’t supposed to hurt your king.” He said in a warning tone. His pace harder and quicker.

“Oh, I do.” You dug your nails deeper into his back as you dragged them down to his ass. Ivar closed his eyes, not wanting you to know how much he really loved it. How it drove him nuts, but you already knew it.

“I swear to the gods, if you have made me bleed again, you will be severely punished.”

“I plan on it, my love.” You dared as you snaked your hand into his hair to the nape of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Your legs wrapped around his waist pulling him into you fully. He arched your back with his arm as he continued to bombard your pussy. His cock brushed that sweet sensitive spot causing a wave of pleasure to roll through your core. Your nimble hands found their way to Ivar’s ass. You dug your nails in as you squeezed his cheeks causing him to fuck you harder.

“Open your eyes Y/N.” He growled. “I need to see you. I want to see you as you cum, as you fall, as I possess your body, mind, and soul.”

With a flutter of your eyelids, you look deeply into his eyes. Your walls contracted hard against his cock. Ivar groaned as the contractions grew stronger and faster. His movements became erratic. You felt that mind-numbing wave growing inside.

“Ivar, I-I’m going to c-cum!” You screamed as your juices gushed from you, soaking his balls.

With everything he had, Ivar slammed into you, grunting with each thrust. His cock brushed your g-spot over and over again. You couldn’t take it anymore. You threw your head back into the pillow, squealing, panting, moaning uncontrollably. Your body quivered as your body transcended into heaven. Ivar let out a huge wail coming deep inside you. He fell on top of you panting breathlessly. You ran your hand in his long locks and tucked the sweaty hairs on his cheek behind his ear.

Ivar chuckled and said. “I never got to see the tattoo you gave me.” He rested his head on your chest and beamed up at you.

“Oh, my king. I can redo it if you’d like.” You bit your lip.

“My queen, we have other things to worry about. Like what am I going to do with this mess we created.” He questioned as he slowly slunk down your breasts, licking and sucking off the sweet treat.

“Save some for me, my king.” You begged, tugging at his hair.

He looked up at you with a mixture of blue and purple on his nose, lips, and chin. “Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t. You will just have to wait and see.” He teased, going back to the task at hand.

Slowly, Ivar planted little hickeys down your body as he lapped up the paint. His luscious hair tickled your sides as he kissed every square inch of your abdomen causing you to burst out in fits of giggles. Ivar sniggered against your skin, warm breath flowing across your stomach making you laugh harder.

“What are you laughing at woman?” He said as he tried to make his face hard, unfeeling.

You cackled at the sight of him. “Your... Face!” Gasping for air with laughter tears rolling from your eyes.

“Excuse me?” His face crinkled up.

“Oh god! Stop! I can’t take it!”

“What are you laughing at?” He demanded.

“Your face!” You howled. “You look like a smurf!” You snorted.

Ivar’s cool manner broke. First, he smiled smugly, then chuckled. Soon he was laughing just as hard as you were.

Gradually, he slid his body up yours. Your lips collided as your tongues probe each other’s mouth. You faintly moaned into his mouth, his hand ran up your sides, cupping your breast. He broke the sinful dance of your lips, licking his clean from your taste.

“You taste magnificent love.” He cooed, slightly snickering at your face now.

You cocked a brow. “You taste like blueberries.” You purred, licking your lips. “It’s my turn to taste you.” You flipped him over, managing to catch him off guard. You straddled his waist, digging your pussy against his semi-hard cock.

“Oh, now look at you. You’ve gone and gotten a tattoo. You disobeyed me?” He grumbled.

You glanced at your chest. “Oh, well...” You stammered. “I guess I did.”

Ivar gave you a dissatisfied look and scoffed. “At least it looks good on you.” He pouted.

“Oh come on, baby. You can always trace it with your tongue whenever you want.” You teased, wiggling your eyebrows at him.

He folded his arms with a huff as he snapped. “Psh. Like I would want to do that!” His lip curled at the edge on one side.

“Fine, fine. You don’t have to, but I must trace yours.”

You slid off his hips, dragging your wet cunt down his member producing a reverberating growl from deep within. Delicately, your fingertips ran up his sides. His abs flexed as he tried to control himself. Tracing your tongue around a nipple, you lapped up the blue goodness as you flicked his nub quickly. Ivar sucked a breath between his teeth as you paid the same amount of attention to his other nipple. Slowly you moved down his chest peppering kisses along his abs, his now erect cock running along your stomach on your way down. He grabbed a handful of hair and tugged, lifting your head to look at him.

“What do you think you are doing min kæreste?” He hissed, eyes dark and full of lust.

Glancing into his eyes, you purred. “Pleasuring you my king. Is that not what you want?”

“Mmm, yes it is, but not like that.” He hummed, slightly smiling.

“Then how my king?”

“Come up to me Mus. Sit on my lap.” He coaxed.

“Yes, my king.” You purred, flattening your tongue as you lick the tip of his cock, sucking the pre-cum that had released from him. His breath quivered as you flicked his head.

“God damn it! Get the fuck up here and ride me, bitch!” He demanded.

You flattened your tongue against his abs as you licked up the middle in one straight line. His body shivered as you left a wet trail, his engorged cock twitching against your stomach. Ivar looked at your face, cracking a smile and giggling as he tried to stay in character. Your mouth crashed into his as your tongue probed his mouth. You got on your knees lining his enraged cock with your folds. You grabbed the base of his shaft, sliding the head through your folds, tickling your clit. Electric shocks shot through you as his burning head slid against your bud.

“Fuck! Sit already!” Ivar seethed.

He grabbed his cock, positioned himself just inside your pussy. His rough hands captured your hips as he bucked up inside you. Your head fell back at his cock stretched your walls fully. You rolled your hips in small circles as you pushed him deep inside. You clenched your walls around his pulsating cock with each circle. He bucked into your hips, but you pushed him further into the bed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as you contracted your walls tighter and tighter. A sound you had never heard before reverberated from his chest.

“Oh god, Ivar! That was fucking sexy.” You gasped as your body threatened to orgasm. You fell forward, resting your hands on his chest. He took this opportunity to seize your hips, controlling you the way he wants. His head brushed against that sweet, sweet spot causing you to gasp with each sweep.

“Gud! Fuck! Du er så fucking stram mus! Cum for mig! Lad mig føle du cum ned min pik!” He moaned as his body began quivering under you. “Fucking helvede! Det er det baby! Fuck! Åh gud!” He let out a guttural roar as he lost control. **((God! Fuck! You are so fucking tight Mouse! Cum for me! Let me feel you cum down my cock!)) ((Fucking hell! That's it, baby! Fuck! Oh god!))**

Raspy moans seeped from your soul as you exploded in a violent pleasure filled orgasm. His cock twitched deep within you as ropes of cum filled your core. As he demanded, your intermingled juices flowed from you, down his cock and onto his balls. You collapsed on his chest as his sheath slowly softened inside you. Your hot breath brushed across his cheek as your face pressed into his neck. You laid there listening to him trying to catch his breath.

“You still look like a smurf.” You said as you both burst out in laughter.

“So do you love.” Alex giggled. “So do you.”

“We need a shower.” You said. You scooted off him onto the bed, cuddling up to his side.

“Soon. I need to rest.” He quietly purred. “So, what are we going to do next Lille Mus?”

You nipped his shoulder, grinning. “You will see babe. You will see.”

Alex’s breath grew shallow, his grip on your shoulder loosened as he sank into a deep sleep. You laid there with him, listening to him slightly snore. Tears filled your eyes as fear and doubt flooded your thoughts.

“I love you so much, Alex. More than you will ever know.” You whispered. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

He mumbled. “I love you too Mus.” His body relaxed once again.

Tears flowed from your eyes as you slowly fell asleep, squeezing him tight.


End file.
